User blog:The Christian Nerd/InFAMOUS Second Age: The Deception - Prologue
He sat there patiently at his table, alone. He looked all around him at the dozens of other people in the immediate vicinity, unable to shake the feeling he had that someone was watching him. Moments later, a woman dressed in an apron approached him. "Good afternoon sir. I'll be your waitress today," she said while setting down two menus. "Thank you," the man replied while taking the two menus. "Are we waiting for somebody?" the waitress asked. The man's thoughts seemed to be somewhere else. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm… I'm waiting" the man replied seconds later. "Would you like me to come back later?" the waitress asked. "Yes please," the man replied politely. "Alright then. I'll check on you in a little bit," she told him before walking away towards another table. He sighed deeply, as if he barely got away with doing something sinister. "Come on Bentley, where are you?" he whispered to himself. He watched the doors to the restaurant as they opened and closed, as people came and went. However, a few minutes later, a man came in and caught his eye. He looked like he was in his late twenty's and had short blonde hair. His glasses rested uneasily on his face. His coat seemed stiff and his pants still had folds going vertically along the legs. He saw him talking to the associate at the front of the door. A second later, she pointed towards the man sitting at the table. The blonde man sighed and walked towards him and sat at the same table just across from him. "Thanks for meeting me Bentley," he told the blonde man. "No problem Sam, but why here of all places?" Bentley asked the sitting man. "Because Olaf's Sea Shack has the best fish and chips around here," he explained while tapping the menu in front of Bentley. "And…" Bentley said while gesturing him to continue. "You know the kid that Augustine met a while back?" Sam asked. "Delsin?" Bentley asked. Sam nodded his head and leaned in closer. Sam responded by doing the same thing. Sam looked around at the other people in the restaurant several times before looking back at Bentley. "He did it," Sam whispered. "You mean Augustine's—" "Not dead, but down," Sam explained. "How come the rest of the D.U.P. doesn't know?" Bentley asked. "When she was defeated, the D.U.P. in Seattle were placed under arrest. Well… after Delsin dealt with them," Sam answered. "Then where's Augustine?" "Drove her personally to a special facility. I even had to knock out the other agent I was with," Sam explained. "So the D.U.P. is operating solely on its soldiers?" Bentley asked. "Exactly, they're vulnera—" "Shush!" Bentley interrupted. "Are you ready to order now?" the waitress asked again. "Um yes. Can you start us off with two iced teas?" Bentley ordered. "I can certainly do that," she said writing in her notebook, "Any appetizers?" Bentley looked at Sam. "No thank you," Sam answered while looking at Bentley. "Alright. I'll be right back with your drinks," she said before walking away. "We have to get to Curdun Cay and get the R.S.," Sam whispered. "How do you expect us to do that?" Bentley whispered furiously, "It's two against five hundred." Sam pulled his smart phone out of his side pocket and tapped on the screen a few times. "You mean five against five hundred," Sam said as he handed his phone to Bentley. He looked at the screen on Sam's phone. He was watching a muted video. He saw a young man in a beanie launching smoke projectiles at D.U.P. soldiers, a bright purple light zooming around a large building, and a towering figure flying just above shooting a beam of light. "What is this?" Bentley asked awe-struck. "The raid on the D.U.P. tower," Sam answered, slightly raising his voice, "These kids know about Curdun Cay and want free the conduits inside. If we work with them, we can plan an assault. They can free their conduits, and we can retrieve our R.S. afterwards. Bentley gave Sam his phone back and Sam exited the video, put it to sleep, and placed it back into his pocket. Bentley seemed concerned. "You can't tell them about this thing. I know they have good hearts, but they're young, impressionable. If they know what this thing can do they'll—" "I wasn't going to tell them," Sam said lowering his voice again, "They'll only think we're trying to help the Conduits." "We can't let anybody have this thing," Bentley sighed. "This is the only way," Sam whispered. Seconds later, the waitress came back to their table. "There we are," she said while placing two tall glasses of iced tea with lemon slices on the table, "Are we ready to order?" The two men looked at each other. "Yeah, I think we are," Bentley told her. InFAMOUS Second Age Act 1: The Deception To Be Continued... ——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— Next Chapter: Coming Soon Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Characters Category:InFAMOUS Extended Universe Category:InFAMOUS Multiverse Category:Stories Category:Superheroes